An electronic device, such as a computer, control panel, or tablet computer, can be presented for public use. To do so, the device can be housed in an enclosure and mounted on a support. This enclosure can have several attributes useful when deployed in a public, unsupervised location. These attributes include physical robustness (to resist damage), tamper and theft-resistance, resistance to ingress of water and/or contaminants, etc. An enclosure which possesses such attributes can be called a “secure enclosure”. A secure enclosure which is deployed in a public location can be called a “kiosk”.
Such equipment, when deployed by users in public places and places of business, can offer different mounting and articulation features. An example feature can be that the secure enclosure is rigidly mounted to the support structure. An alternative or additional feature can be that the display tilts up and down so that users of different heights can view the display comfortably. Another alternative, or additional feature can be that the entire head is removable, for example, to facilitate handheld use.
In addition to offering various articulation and removability features, the enclosure can be coupled to the support structure. Undue flexibility in the joint between the enclosure and support structure may create a perception that the mount is weak or insecure.